Draco Malfoy i jego misja
by byarenlight
Summary: Nie ukrywam, zainspirował mnie "Wieczny Prawiczek" exquisisty, stąd forma dramatu. Przepraszam za beznadziejny tytuł! Drugi raz w życiu pozwalam sobie sparodiować co nieco szósty rok, tym razem bez ciąży Pansy. Podział na akty i sceny... Cóż, z tym był problem. A właściwie nie było, bo zrobiłam to po swojemu.


Chyba lubię parodiować wydarzenia z szóstego tomu

„**Draco Malfoy i jego misja"**

AKT I, SCENA I

_Salon Malfoyów_

**VOLDEMORT**

Zbliżże się, Draco, dziedzicu biały,

Pomóż mi jaśnieć w blasku chwały!

**DRACO**

Cokolwiek zechcesz, mój dobry panie!

(Czy aby nic złego mi się nie stanie?)

**VOLDEMORT**

Nie marudź, sieroto jedna…

**NARCYZA**

Toż ma rodziców!

**VOLDEMORT**

Przejdźmy do sedna!

O rękę cię proszę!

Nie, ja ręki żądam!

Prosić nie znoszę,

Wezmę, nie oddam.

**GLIZDOGON**

Uciekaj, Draco, będzie bolało…

**VOLDEMORT**

Crucio! I zamknij się, durna pało.

Draco, powiedz, lubisz tatuaże?

**DRACO**

Cokolwiek, Lordzie, rozkażesz.

Polubić mogę, pokochać mogę

Weź moją rękę, tyłek i nogę!

**VOLDEMORT**

Póki co ramienia jedynie życzę sobie.

**DRACO**

Mów, proszę, po co, bo pod siebie robię.

**VOLDEMORT**

Sługą mym zostaniesz, na zawsze, na stałe,

Zaszczytu dostąpisz, więc przynieś mi chwałę!

Znak Mroczny podaruję, tylko przyjdźże wreszcie,

Bo klątwą potraktuję, że nie wspomnę o reszcie.

**DRACO**

_Podchodząc szybciutko_

Spokojnie, spokojnie, mój Czarny Panie.

**VOLDEMORT**

Ojciec twój wyrok ma w Azkabanie —

Bez Malfoya w szeregach to nie to samo!

Narcyza, cóż, zbyt delikatną jest damą.

Wybór padł na ciebie, chłopcze, i trudno,

Spróbuj mnie zawieść! A robotę masz trudną!

**DRACO**

Czy mogę najpierw Znak Mroczny dostać?

**VOLDEMORT**

Ha, chcemy poczuć się jak ważna postać?

Niech tylko różdżkę wyjmę zza pazuchy.

Oby nie były z ciebie jakieś ciepłe kluchy,

Nie waż się zapłakać, Draco, ani jęku!

**DRACO**

O jejku! O jejku!

**VOLDEMORT**

Co powiedziałem, głupcze ogromny?

Ni jęku! Ni jęku! Choć ból to potworny!

**DRACO**

Wargi zagryzę i pośladki zacisnę,

Przysięgam — słówkiem nie pisnę.

_Voldemort przykłada różdżkę do przedramienia Draco_

Ożeż cholera, o kurna, co za ból!

Jakbym dłoń wsadził w pełen ul!

Jakby mnie pies pogryzł wściekły!

**VOLDEMORT**

_Ze znudzeniem ogląda twarz Draco_

W porządku, łzy chyba nie ściekły.

Nie powiem, byś zdał na piątkę,

Lecz jak na taką nędzną sklątkę,

Którą, Draco, jesteś, oczywiście

Było całkiem, całkiem…

_waha się_

**DRACO**

…zajebiście?

**NARCYZA**

Hola hola, wyrażaj się, młodzieńcze,

Bo przysięgam, że za siebie nie ręczę!

**DRACO**

_Nie zwraca uwagi na matkę_

Mówiłeś, że masz dla mnie jakąś misję, Lordzie?

**VOLDEMORT**

Chwila, naparzam Glizdogona po mordzie.

_Przerywa zajęcie_

Tak, sługo, mam dla ciebie pewną rzecz,

(A jeśli stchórzysz, do grobu lecisz precz.)

Musisz zabić swojego dyrektora.

**DRACO**

Dumble… Dumbledore'a?!

**VOLDEMORT**

_Znów pastwi się nad Glizdogonem_

Tego samego. Co, Draco? Coś nie tak?

**DRACO**

Ale… ale jak?

**NARCYZA**

Nie martw się, synu, coś poradzimy.

**VOLDEMORT**

Pamiętajcie: lubię mordować całe rodziny.

**DRACO I NARCYZA**

Trudno wyrzucić z pamięci słowa takie…

**GLIZDOGON**

Panie, proooszę, już mi krew z nosa kapie!

SCENA II

_Draco w Pokoju Życzeń_

**DRACO**

Wybacz, ptaszeczku, lecz cóż poradzę?

Swojego pana przecież nie zdradzę.

Ofiara być musi, ciesz się, piórozłoty,

Że wyłoniłem cię z ptaków hołoty:

Zaszczyt to wielki, móc jemu służyć,

On może tworzyć, niszczyć i burzyć…

Merlinie, kogo ja oszukuję, kogo?

Za porażkę ukarze mnie srogo!

Młodzieniec ze mnie piękny i gładki,

Nie dla mnie wszystkie krwawe jatki!

Dość mam już nerwów i stresu…

Czy spanikuję u samego kresu?

Blisko już jestem, ach, jakże blisko!

No, właźże do szafy, głupie ptaszysko!

_Wypowiada zaklęcie, a potem otwiera powoli szafę_

Boję się spojrzeć, bo cóż tam zobaczę?

Serce z emocji jak kangur mi skacze —

Kanarek nie śpiewa, to bardzo zły znak,

No chyba nie zdechł, przeklęty ptak!

Dobra, niech zerknę, muszę zobaczyć,

Czy mam się cieszyć, czy zmysły tracić.

_Wreszcie zagląda _

No, wstawaj, mały, szybko, nie śpimy!

Ach. Nie oddychasz. Nie w głowie mi rymy!

Umrę, umrę! Czarny Pan mnie zabije!

Nic nie działa, nie umiem, nie dam rady!

SCENA III

_Łazienka na drugim piętrze_

**JĘCZĄCA MARTA**

Powiedz, mój miły, co cię tak dręczy,

Że chcesz się wieszać na tej poręczy?

**DRACO**

_Pochylony nad zlewem w rozpaczy_

To żadna poręcz, a kran, głupia istoto.

**JĘCZĄCA MARTA**

Jakie drażliwe to-to!

Nieważne na czym, ważne powody!

**DRACO**

Nie wieszam się przecież, potrzebuję wody.

**JĘCZĄCA MARTA**

A krawat po co zdejmujesz, ha?

**DRACO**

Bez niego lepiej mi się oddycha.

**JĘCZĄCA MARTA**

Nie mogę ci pomóc, jeśli nie powiesz—

**DRACO**

I tak nie pomożesz! Co ty tam wiesz!

Ech, jakże smutno, jakże okropnie,

Gdy staram się działać w miarę roztropnie,

A co w zamian mam? Pasmo porażek!

I zginę wkrótce, jak mi sam Lord rzekł,

A razem ze mną cała rodzina: dziadek,

Babcia, ojciec, matka i rodzinny spadek.

**JĘCZĄCA MARTA**

Hej, blondasie, popatrz w zwierciadło…

**DRACO**

Już się na piersi zaciska imadło!

To wszystko zbyt trudne, zbyt…

**JĘCZĄCA MARTA**

Popatrz w lustro, blondie, pssst!

**DRACO**

_Spogląda w zwierciadło nad zlewem i spostrzega w nim Pottera_

Potter, cholerny upierdliwcze, gnojku ciekawy!

Mam zabić cię od razu, czy napijesz się kawy?

**POTTER**

A jaką masz?

**DRACO**

_Miota zaklęciami_

A masz! A masz!

I z lewej ręki atak! A teraz z nogi!

Giń, człowieku w intelekt ubogi!

**POTTER**

Pierwszy raz widzę, by ktoś stopą różdżkę trzymał.

**DRACO**

Snape ci matkę dymał!

**POTTER**

Sectumsempra!Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga!

_Draco pada na ziemię, z jego ran bucha krew_

Mój Boże, ale nie aż tyle! Zdolnego maga!

Maga mi potrzeba, teraz, już, zaraz!

**SNAPE**

Co to za hałas…?

SCENA III

_Pokój Życzeń_

**DRACO**

Ledwie ozdrowiałem, do pracy się zabieram.

Tym razem ciebie, papużko, wybieram.

Wskakuj do szafy i nie waż się zdychać!

Cała i zdrowa bądź, masz oddychać!

_Wypowiada zaklęcie, a później zagląda do szafki_

Ha! Dobry Merlinie! Victoria! Zwycięstwo!

Draconie, cóż za odwaga i niesłychane męstwo!

Jesteś wspaniały, cudowny, najmądrzejszy!

**TRELAWNEY**

_Zataczając się_

Czy ktoś mi powie, jaki dzień dzisiejszy?

I co to za głos tak pieje jak kogut?

_Czka_

Chyba zaraz zwrócę poranny jogurt…

**DRACO**

Na Salazara!

Wynoś się, stara!

_Wyrzuca Trelawney poza Pokój Życzeń_

SCENA IV

**DRACO**

_Wspina się po schodach prowadzących do Wieży Astronomicznej_

Krew w żyłach wrze jak woda na herbatę,

Zerwałbym koszulę i pokazał nagą klatę,

Ryczałbym jak lew, szarpał Dumble'a zębami,

Gdyby nie to, że akurat nie dysponuję kłami…

Bez koszuli natomiast mógłbym zachorować,

A trudno smarkać się i naraz ludzi mordować.

Zresztą! Gardzę lwimi zaletami —

Jam wąż jest silniejszy niż fala tsunami!

O jejku, potknąłbym się, cóż to tu leży!

Ciało czyjeś… Tak śmiecić nie należy!

_Dobiega do drzwi _

Wypada zapukać, a może lepiej wtargnąć bez pytania?

**STARCZY GŁOS**

(Niech no tylko sparaliżuję chłopca…) Wchodź, Draco, dość mam czekania!

**DRACO**

_Kopniakiem wyważa drzwi_

Auu, moja stopa! Nie czuję pięty!

**DUMBLEDORE**

Mów, czego ci trzeba, nie jestem zajęty.

**DRACO**

Expelliarmus! Rozbroiłem cię, siwowłosy!

Jesteś tu sam? Słyszałem jakieś głosy.

**DUMBLEDORE**

To ponoć dobry powód, by się leczyć.

**DRACO**

Nie żartuj mi tutaj, powinieneś beczyć!

**DUMBLEDORE**

„Beczeć", Draconie, wysławiaj się poprawnie.

**DRACO**

Zależy ci na tym? I tak zaraz padniesz.

**DUMBLEDORE**

Ze starości, młodzieńcze, ze starości najwyżej,

Nie wierzę ci w sprawie mojej śmierci chyżej.

Zabiłbyś mnie dziesięć razy w takim czasie,

A tymczasem — jam żywy i w pełnej krasie.

**DRACO**

Przestań mnie drażnić! Przestań mnie irytować!

Twoje życie zależy od jednego mojego słowa!

**DUMBLEDORE**

Od dwóch, właściwie…

**DRACO**

Jak wielką nienawiść do ciebie żywię!

**DUMBLEDORE**

Porozmawiajmy o twoich możliwościach.

Mogę cię ukryć we własnych włościach,

Mogę cię wysłać na Himalaje,

Możesz odwiedzić zimne kraje…

**DRACO**

Jakie Himalaje? Jakie możliwości?

Czarny Pan porachuje mi kości!

Muszę cię zabić, muszę i tyle.

_Do Wieży wbiega wataha Śmierciożerców_

**BELLATRIKS**

Dobra robota, Draco, czoła chylę.

Zapędziłeś starca w kozi róg!

Wykończ go teraz, to wielki wróg!

**DRACO**

Nie mogę, cholera…

**GREYBACK**

Kto się podejmie roli bohatera?

**SNAPE**

_Rozpychając się łokciami_

No cóż, Albusie, to chyba pożegnanie?

**DUMBLEDORE**

Severusie, proszę… Usłysz me błaganie.

**SNAPE**

Avada Kedavra! Bingo! Trafiłem!

**DRACO**

Ale Lordowi powiemy, że to ja go zabiłem...?

**KONIEC**


End file.
